All Good Things
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: A song fic, one shot, from Kagome point of view of things of her life before and after the Last Battle Main & Minor Characters Die


**Author's Note:**** Hey Guys, yeah another Inuyasha one-shot, song-fic. I quite like this fic, I think I did an ok job on it, but you guys decide.**

**Main Characters do die in this as do minor characters, too. Sorry don't murder me ok.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or "All Good Things" **by Nelly Furtado.

Kagome walked towards the Bone Eaters Well, feeling as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulder, in away it did. She closed her eyes, her fingers wrapping themselves around, what looked like a broken marble, that hung on a chain around her neck, usually hidden by her uniform.

Kagome stared up at the darkening sky and wondered how long it would take Inuyasha to realise she wasn't there. She knew doing this was cowardly, to just up and leave with very little notice before hand, but there was only so much she could take of Kikyo, not that Kikyo was exactly there, but she was close by, for Inuyasha had up and left pretty quick once he caught her scent.

Kagome felt dishearten all over again, what's going to become of me when this is all over, she wondered miserably, standing by the well, hopping beyond hope that Inuyasha might come crashing down in front of her, from one of the near by trees, bellowing at her for leaving without telling him. But this was one of those time reality shoved hopes right out the window, or down the well she thought, swing a leg of the side, before stopping and waiting.

_Honestly what will become of __me?_

_Don't__ like reality_

_It's way too clear to me_

_But really life is daily_

_We are what we don't see_

_Missed everything daydreaming_

He isn't coming to stop, he's with Kikyo and… she let her thought trail off as she jumped down the well, feeling the strange sense of free fall threw time.

As she climbed out of her side of the well, she was met with blinding light of the setting sun. She walked towards the house, with an odd feeling of dread.

Her little brother was sitting on the front step of the house, staring into space, his face wet with, what she supposed was tears.

"Souta?" She asked nervously, not sure whether or not she wanted to know.

"Gramps, died two days ago." He whispered, his eyes focus blankly at her, as if not really seeing her. Kagome felt as in Inuyasha had driven Tessaiga right into her gut, not that she really knew what the feeling of that felt like, she was sure what she was feeling now was pretty close to it.

"The Funerals this evening, you have some great timing sis." Souta whispered, getting up to go inside, but Kagome grabbed him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

After a long, very need hug that they both needed, brother and sister walked inside to the kitchen where they found their mother, finishing the last details of the funeral with the funeral director.

"Kagome." Her mother screamed, running from the table, fling her arms around her tall young daughter, who was still dry eyed. The funeral director, looked a Kagome in surprised, but took the unexpected arrival of the girl in his stride.

Many people crowd into the Higurashi Shrine, to pay their respects to the well known old priest.

Kagome stood beside her mother and brother watching her Grandfather's body disappear into flames, _I'm so sorry Grandpa, that I wasn't here,_ Kagome whispered in her mind, her eyes travelled over to the God Tree and felt the familiar ach meet the new one.

_Why do things come to end?_ She wondered, _good or bad_.

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Come__ to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_**A Year Later**_

Death once again came knocking on to her door, this time on the Feudal side, in the Last Battle against Naraku. At the battle, all Kagome wanted was to leave that dream of everlasting death and suffering. She felt so empty as she stood there, helpless, watching the mass murder going on around. Without really thinking she placed an arrow to her bow, though the Shikon jewel was helping her powers, she felt only gravity and wondered why.

_Traveling I only stop at exits_

_Wondering if I'll stay_

_Young and restless_

_Living this way I stress less_

_I want to pull away when the dream dies_

_The pain sets in and I don't cry_

_I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

It was over, finally over, but Kagome found she couldn't care less, the Death of Naraku, great, except for the fact that those who wished him dead, for them to live, where dead: Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kikyo, not to mention Shippo, Ginta and Hakkaku. They were all gone, dead all of them.

"So Naraku's finally dead." Sesshomaru muttered, Kagome turned her head slightly, from where she crutched beside Sango's and Shippo's fallen bodies with Kirara, in her kitten form, sitting on her lap moaning for her fallen mistress, to find him standing behind her.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes' swelling with tears, "but at what cost." She placed a hand over her mouth trying to control her sobs, as she gently closed Shippo's terrified, sightless eye that would forever hunt her memory

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Come__ to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_Come__ to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

"Inuyasha." a badly injured Koga bellowed at the still motionless Half-Demon, who was standing over what was left of Naraku's fallen body/ bodies. Inuyasha didn't reply for a moment before throwing Tessaiga at the near by rock wall. Kagome got her feet, her hand pressed to her mouth, tears rolling freely down her face, her feeling as if it was breaking.

"Why didn't you save them?" Inuyasha bellowed at his brother, all his anger and grief coming out at once, he lunged at Sesshomaru, who didn't move except to shove Kagome out of the way of the attack. He took his brother blows, before giving him a sharp blow to the chest, sending Inuyasha crashing into far side of the cave.

"Get a grip, Inuyasha." Koga bellowed, standing in front of Kagome to protect her, the best he could if need be. "You still have Kagome, she needs, you self-centre jerk, you bastard, Half-demon." Koga yelled, but got no raise out Inuyasha, who just stood.

"Koga, leave him alone to mourn." Kagome mumbled quietly, placing a restraining hand on his arm. "He's been threw a lot, he doesn't need to be yelled at by you." She turned away, gently lifting up Shippo into arms, feeling tears once again prick in her eyes.

As she started to walk toward Miruko's body, she spotted something else, close to the wall, where Kikyo had stood in her finally moments, of her dead life. Kagome crutched beside the dust and ash that lay there instead of a body. Pulling at a jar from her pack, she placed as much of Kikyo's remains into it to take it back to the village, to it rightful place in her grave, where she forever sleep in peace and give hope to others, as was her true nature. Kagome glance towards Inuyasha and started to walk towards him, but stopped. She gently placed Shippo and the jar on the ground, her hand sliding into her pocket and grasped a marbled shape object. She pulled it out and stared at, this jewel had caused so much trouble and pain and grief for everyone who had some link to it. she stare at it in disgust and loathing. She crutched down beside Inuyasha, who sat beside Naraku's body as if make sure Naraku was really, really, dead _this_ time. He didn't look at her as she placed a hand on his wrist, gently turning it over and placing the jewel into his palm.

"Now, you can become a full demon, just like you said and I promised." Kagome mumbled, he still didn't look at her.

"I guess you won't be needing these any more." She said, gently taking hold of his beads and pulled, so that the strand of beads fell into her hand, only then Inuyasha glance at her, confused. Kagome smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before she walked away from her half demon, not sure whether or not she was ever going to see him again. _Please, call to me, please call me back to you_, she begged silently to him,_ tell me you don't want me to leave you, tell me you need me with you forever_. But he never called; he didn't run after her, so she left him with Koga, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Kirara, carrying the bodies of their dead, love ones.

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Die die die die die_

Kagome visited the Feudal era frequently over the next two years after the event, but after Kaeda died, she had very little point or reason to return, except to walk around the world with Lord Sesshomaru and his group, which she and Kirara joined every so often. But Kagome still saw little point to coming, she felt as if her heart was breaking every time she came back. She hadn't seen Inuyasha either, that kept an eye out for him but they never saw him or heard any information about where his whereabouts might be. So after her 21 birthday she decided to go to University, to get away from the well and hopefully her memories. Except, of cause, Kirara had other ideas, she transformed herself, into something of a odd looking cat, though she only one tail and past rather well as a ordinary cat, so she came threw the well along with Kagome and stayed in her time.

"I guess I better close up the well, shouldn't I." she said reluctantly to Kirara, who stared up at her sadly.

"Look," she said impatiently, "if he wanted to be with me and stay with me, he had six years to say so, it's not like I didn't give him a chance." She felt, the now, familiar jab of the knife in her heart. Kirara meowed, nuzzled her head against Kagome's hand.

"Fine, I won't close, you happy now. Kagome snapped throwing up her arms in defeat and anger and stomped out of the wall house towards the God Tree to think.

Kirara sat in the door way of the Well House, watching the young woman fling herself onto the ground beside the God Tree.

Why do all good things come to an end? Kirara wondered to herself curling up into a ball in the sun.

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Come__ to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_Come__ to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_**5 years later**_

A 25 year old Kagome leant against the well, contemplating where or not to go down it, she hadn't been down the well for over four years, but somehow, for some reason, she felt the urge to jump down.

"Now, why today, on my birthday." She asked out loud, before she swung her legs over the side of the Well. _Well, there's only one way to find out, right_, she thought and jumped in, Kirara jumping in after her.

When Kagome came up on the other side of side of the well, it was night and there was no moon in the twinkling sky of stars.

She felt a smile tug on her face as she walked up to the God Tree, pressing her hand against the place where she had first found Inuyasha pinned, ten years ago. Kagome felt her stomach tighten, she could sense something familiar though, she had sense, in heavens only knew how long.

Then she realised something was missing.

"Kirara, you horrible cat, come here, NOW." She hissed, but received no reply.

"Oooh, I hate that Cat." She growled, turning around in a circle feeling as if she was being watched, by a pair of unseen eyes.

"ok, who ever you, what ever you, come out now or get lost, I'm not in the mood to fight and trust me you're the one who will get the down side of the fight." She yelled, before stomping off towards the Well, knowing that whoever was out there was following her.

"Great, just great." She grumbled, no bow an arrows, no nothing, just perfect, why did she come here again. Just as she was beginning to call herself the biggest idiot in the world, the next moment she proved to herself she was, as something heavy hit her in the back knocking her to the ground.

"Who are you?" She and whatever was leaning over her demanded.

"I asked you first." They both said and stopped, she struggled against his iron grip, but he didn't let up, he just peered into her face.

"Kikyo." He asked nervously.

"No it's Kagome, you idiot, Ka-Go-Me." She yelled into his face, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Kagome"

"Yeah, what ya want." She asked foil tempered, if Inuyasha was here he would be laughing at her stupidity at being knocked down, before scowling her endlessly, before laughing at her again. _Yeah, those where the good old days,_ she thought smiling softly, almost falling into a dream where she could hear Inuyasha laughing, wait, hold the phone, she could hear laughing, the guy that was still pinning her was laughing, at her.

"What are you laughing at." She determined angrily, the thing let go of her, rolling so that he was sitting on the ground, laughing himself stupid.

"What's so funny?" She asked, feeling extremely stupid.

"you." He snigged, not looking at her, but at the God Tree, then glancing in the direction of the Well. Kagome, growing sick of this, grabbed hold of his hair and gave it a yank. The two got into a rather verbal fight at this point; fighting until the sun peaked over the trees, only then did they stop, because of Kagome scream.

"I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU." She screamed smacking her fist at the now fulling change Half-demon, sitting beside her, who she had be fighting half the night with no real idea who he was.

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon_

_Whistling a new tune_

_Hoping it would come soon_

_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day til the feeling went away_

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and_

_The__ rain forgot how to bring salvation_

_The__ dogs were barking at the new moon_

_Whistling a new tune_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

"I hate you; I hate you, I HATE YOU." She screamed, Inuyasha let her hit, knowing he fully deserved it.

"why didn't you tell me, you were you." She howled at him, tears rolling down her small face, Inuyasha smiled at her weakly.

"I didn't know how you would react if I just told you, so I waited until the sun came up to show you." He explained, before throwing his arms around her tightly. Kagome gasped surprised, before closing her eyes, feeling her heart swell with love.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, his voice sounded thick, Kagome nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"It's ok, you've been threw a lot and I think we needed some time apart to coup with our grief in out own ways, if we had stayed together, we would have suffocated each other." Kagome mumbled into his shoulder.

Together, they went and visited their friends graves, holding hands tightly as all the memories, happy and sad, came back to them.

"I don't know what the Future holds for me or you, but I wanted to be with you and face it together." Inuyasha mumbled, staring at her, Kagome turned her head to face his.

"I would like that." She said, as his mouth gently pressed against her, she could almost hear, Miroku making some pervert comment and the sound of Sango hitting and Shippo asking what was going, only to by Kaede that they would tell him when he was older.

"How much older do I need to get, I'm dead, for crying out loud." Shippo yelled, trying to see what was going on beyond the shield of Kaede hand. Miroku and Sango snigged, before grinning happily at their friends, Sango scratched Kirara head.

"Good job." She said to her old friend, who purred, rubbing her head against her mistress hand. Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders and together along with Shippo and Kaede they went back to the after life, knowing they would see their friends again.

_Sometimes good things come to an end and disappear from the world of the living, but remain forever in your hearts, but sometimes Good thing's come back to you, you just have to know where to look for them and sometime have a helping hand along the way,_ Kagome thought, smiling as she and Inuyasha made their way to the old Well, both their hearts felling very full, for both had gain the dearest desires of their hearts.

**Author's Notes:** Hi again guys, hope you enjoyed this, please review. Thanks for reading. Bye.


End file.
